Lelyna, Priestess of Whispers
Known Information With a stoic visage and placid smile, the statuesque form glides through the streets of Port Frey, her grey cloak billowing in the wind... and the sounds of disembodied whispers close on her heels... Little is known of the Grey Priestess, who is shrouded in as much mystery as the goddess she serves (The Lady of Whispers). She claims to have spent most of her first life in the Breach; and despite her troubled life and fiery demise there, has maintained a gracious and optimistic nature. She serves and tends the Shrine of Whispers in Port Frey, is skilled in healing arts, alchemy, herbal gathering, prayer, meditation, and religious rites. You will most often find her at the Shrine, in a laboratory or among the healers when things go awry in Port Frey. She is always willing drop what she's doing to lend a hand to someone in need or suffering. Status Returned Allies Riada the Saek Archer, Westley, Hector Rose, Reonna the Alchemist, Rupidrandali (Rupi) Gonzagalino, Kaelan Estelmer, Slevin of Cole, Allister Mordain, Sgt. Gaius Atrais, Merill -Wisdom of the Oak, Mayor Kenrin, Larel Bay, and Candle of Cole. Enemies You know who you are... Obituaries Rumor has it... - When the Grey Priestess returned, she was found in the wrong shrine. - She is the only living clergy member of the Lady of Whispers faith. - Her goddess's true name can only be known and whispered by the faithful. - The Grey Priestess's grimoire is written entirely in a lost infernal script. - Some say her friendly demeanor veils dark secrets. - She's friendly because she seeks genuine acceptance in Port Fray. - The Lady of Whispers was the last to speak when the gods fell silent. - The Shrine of Whispers accepts tithes, but not only monetary ones. - The Grey Priestess is estranged from her Effendal house. - Her goddess's demonic doctrine of "Pain as Pleasure" is a dark, twisted mantra aimed at tormenting and destroying her followers and non-believers alike. - Her goddess's doctrine is of 'Pain as Pleasure" is often egregiously misinterpreted; and represents the ability to see the tribulations and hardships as learning experiences. Thus challenges are to be invited as blessings to grow one's character. - She has claws like a cat. - The Priestess thinks Fae and Dacians are adorable. - Dacians think Lelyna's name has too many syllables. - Rumor has it, a particular Fae wishes to get closer to the Priestess of Whispers Quotes "Adversity breeds strength and resilience. Greatness was never achieved by those with a silver spoon in their mouth. Though I'm sure many Dacians would disagree." "All things are to be loved... though some perhaps in secret, between the shadow and the soul." "If it keeps raining, they'll have to rename the town 'Lake Frey'". "May I offer you a skull pretzel in these trying times?" Character Inspirations Personality: Melissandre (Clash of Kings), Daenerys Targaryen (Song of ice and Fire Series), High Priest Tzekel-Khan (Road to El Dorado), and Joan of Arc. Costuming: Gandolf the Grey and clerics from D&D Rulebooks Mood Tunes: My Spotify 'Hype' Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/59E8GGCTUsfZ6sNGLaaeGU?si=6Q1ble8gRlq7-EGsskWZEA Favorite Hymn: ☀https://youtu.be/qTQoPg856Ow